Vicious
by MonroesFigure
Summary: She was a Siren, a maneater, a killer. Until she betrayed her people in one stupid moment. Banished, now she had to contend with a new world. Sort of a crossover, borrowing the mermaids from Pirates of the Caribbean but no specific character.
1. Surf

AN: I was thinking while reading Twilight Saga, that it seemed unnatural that the vampires had a natural predator stalking them on land, but were free to roam the depths of the ocean unchallenged. I had an idea watching the last Pirates of the Caribbean movie. After much thought, I think I might be able to pull this off. I would do a crossover, but I'm not interested in using characters from Pirates. Let me know what you think of this.

And the obvious point, I'm not SM although she's kind enough to let us play with her characters.

"What have you done?" I wanted to ask her the very same thing. It seemed incredible that I would make such a stupid mistake. It was a gross error in judgement. I'd never crossed one before and instinct kicked in. What had I done? I had broken a very old treaty.

Our stories told of a time when mankind was afraid of the sea and rarely ventured far into the water. They were few in number and it wasn't a difficult to protect them. A part of us, would always feel a protectiveness for these delicate creatures. Occasionally, we would borrow a male specimen as they were required for us to reproduce when we were ready. Our Great-Mothers sang enchanting tunes to ships, luring them out to our water to play. At some point, mankind became hostile to the unknown and rather than celebrating our symbiotic relationship, they demonized us. At first, I'm told centuries ago, our Great-Mothers were amused. Soon, mankind grew in number far greater than our own and became emboldened. They attacked without cause. They took food in greater quantities than the seas could replenish. They soiled the waters. They threatened our existence.

All of this after millenniums of rescuing mankind from drownings, sharks and vampires. Bitterness took root and grew with each passing generation. The day came when we no longer ushered them safe passage and made a treaty with the vampires. Unobstructed passage through our waters, not including Mariana Trench, in return the vampires didn't attack or obstruct us in any way. The vampires were our natural enemies as Sirens. We were as strong as them but faster in the water. Control of the vampires changed hands and I doubted they were still aware of such a treaty much less of our existence. But this transgression might bring us to their attention.

It had only taken a moment. A scuba diver intruding near the surface of our trench. My first mistake was that I had drifted closer to look at the creature out of curiosity. It wasn't wise to be seen by humans in this day and age. Better to be thought fantastic creatures of the imagination. It was safer in the secure squeezing depths of the cold ocean with primeival dragon like fish and florescent squid; where no human could bare the thousand more bars of pressure over sea level. A vampire dove greedily at the man. Having never witnessed such a thing before, I unprepared for the instinctual reaction that was lodged at me. I thrust through the water, feeling my teeth retract and nails lengthen into claws in an explosive instant. Next thing I knew I had the vampires head in my hands. My body wanted to drag the body and head down to an underwater volcano and dispose of the remains. My mind reeled as I realized what I had done.

Eyes were watching me. I saw Salacia and her entourage bearing witness to my mistake and another vampire watching me in horror.

It only took a reproachful look from Salacia for me to withdraw from the scene and return home under guard. She surfaced to speak with the vampires.

In my black treacle haven, I swam back and forth telling my mother exactly what had happened. And now she was asking: What have you done?

I knew exactly what I had done. I had cursed myself.

"Amrita." A stern voice beckoned me. Salacia held steady over our sea bottom space. Terror gripped me as I waited for the promised punishment for breaking the treaty. "The punishment for treason is death. Breaking the treaty, and bringing down the wrath of the vampires is sabotage. Have you no idea how overwhelmingly we are outnumbered by these piranha's? And for what? A lowly human? We eat them ourselves when they over fish our waters! You fool! The vampire as much as admitted that they weren't even aware of our existence anymore! You attacked it for attempting to do something that we have done ourselves at times! You stupid shark! You sponge off us for your short life to repay us in this kind? Death is the fitting punishment!"

As we all did at this depth, when we communicated, she glowed a translucent green. Her face was lined and pitted in anger the way our faces changed when we felt aggressive. I was humiliated and hurt by her words. But worse still, I was terrified of dying.

"I understand." My response resembled a dolphins squeak. Due to our need to communicate from the very bottom of the ocean all of the way up to dry land like humans; our voices evolved to be highly developed.

"Please don't do this! I beg you!" My mother threw herself at Salacia.

A full audience stood witness to the scene as quiet communication transmitted amongst them. I felt like drifting seaweed as my future hung in the balance. Salacia stared at me considering my permanent cessation. My mother continued to beg and plead for my survival. Her only surviving flesh and blood.

"Banishment from the seas and oceans for a year and permanent banishment from Mariana Trench." My mother wholly thanked her instantly while my soul felt as though it were separating from my being. Where would I go? What would I do? How would I survive on dry land? Taking mercy on me, her face softened and her aggression repealed. "I'll allow Electra help you with the initial adjustment. Once she leaves, I can recommend a place that is safe protected from vampires." My mother was coming with me. That was the main point that I heard. I wouldn't be alone, at least not at first. I could survive this.

Pu'uwai rested precariously on the blue waters. A Hawaiian island in the Pacific Ocean was my first step on the road to being human. Melted rock layered upon itself settled into the ocean where the tide crashed against. We sat on the rocks as we waited for our fins to dry in the sun. My mother had done this before when she had mated. Nineteen years ago, she had made a similar journey in the Mediterranean to find a mate. With the aid of her mother, she had been coached as she coached me now. Only, I wasn't following the steps of my ancestry. I wasn't seeking a temporary mate. The call to mate was there, along with a bitter edge and all that came with that. What did Siren do with a mate she no longer had use for? These days, she drew him into the water and ate him. This provided valuable nutrition for offspring she may potentially grow in the coming weeks and to ensure that he would not betray her secrets. We had moved a long way from the days when we had protected humans to becoming little more than cannibal predators. I knew we all shared genes with mankind. But we didn't share lives with these weak vessels. They were strange and hostile strangers. Without the instinct to mate, they served no other purpose.

Before my stunned eyes, my fin gave way to two perilous legs. My body seemed to lose the strength that I had always known and loved in the ocean. Drawing oxygen was laboured and dry. Failing to carry what I needed effectively around my body. "I'm weak!" I shrieked with panic.

"You're still stronger than most humans. But you have observed correctly, you are greatly weakened. Our bodies aren't well adapted to land. Now, you must practice with me, Amrita. We need you to walk. Salacia hasn't given me much time." Hadn't I known that my mother, Electra had done this herself, I would have given up in frustration. The task appeared impossible.

"I can see why you only mated once!" I lamented over my bruised knees and scraped palms.

"In truth, that's not why I only mated once." Electra spoke softly. She had never spoken of her experience before now. I supposed knowing that we wouldn't see, brought her to share. I waited, sensing that she wanted to alleviate a burden. "I found a good man and I couldn't end his life. My mother had to do it for me." She sighed. "I hadn't the heart to bear the brunt of killing my mate." She walked away for some time and said nothing more on the topic.

After two days work, I was walking and even running. My instincts gently hummed with the need to find a mate. Virile and healthy. But I knew that was a luxury that I could not afford. Who would attend my birth? I would have no one to stand by my side. I would be alone. I would be a lone Siren without her school. No one had birthed outside of the Trench. I was cursed to die barren and unfulfilled. And my mother thought that this lonely future was better than death? I disagreed with her.

The day had finally come for me to separate from my mother. She led me to South Bay near a place she could a town with a name. Hoquiam. We stole clothing from a docked yacht and I took a shower at the changing rooms. I was rather good at languages and she had been practicing English with me and working on my grasp of trade. I would trade jewels at a pawn shop for money. I was then to travel up the peninsula on foot to Forks. She suspected that the vampires would be on the look out for Sirens now. This town bordered a reservation that had creatures that would keep vampires at bay. I would need to find work and lodging. And she would visit me in a year.

It was a painful farewell, but we managed it. The thin dry air lacked comfort and security. I was smothered in vulnerability. However, I clung to the reassurance that few humans would be stronger than me. I suspected that most humans would have better balance than me. I was quite literally a fish out of water. It seemed ill-conceived and unnatural to balance my weight on two long, bending stilts.

I was in luck at the pawn shop as the proprietor provided me with a fake ID and social security number of a dead woman. My new name was Nova Amparo. I knew enough Latin and Spanish to realize the meaning. I hoped the woman's identity was an adequate shelter.

He was amused when I stared at my reflection in a full mirror. He commented on my vanity. I was pleased to see my yellow hair framing an oval face. Gray irises settled in wide eyes. I had caught glimpses of my reflection, but never seen this before. It was truly amazing to see all of myself at once.

And thus began the long, arduous walk to Forks. Unfamiliar muscles tired of the strain of attempting to balance for so long. For all my strength was being drained by my efforts to stay upright. Thick blankets of trees stretched for miles in every direction like an open air kelp forest. New sights, sounds and scents churned my stomach. And yet, I knew that my senses were dulled in this form. Cars and trucks slid into view without warning, some pausing to offer me a ride into town. Whichever town was closest was assumed to be my intended destination. I didn't correct them; just politely rejected their offers.

I yearned for the squeezing haven of the ocean. I missed my home so much I felt strangled with the need to cry at times. The horror of living in this form was beginning to settle on me awakening from my numbness. I was living chained down to my human body. Rain stopped and started sporadically, causing me to pull my umbrella out and putting it away. That was until one such sprinkle turned into a torrential downpour. The umbrella wouldn't keep my legs dry. I had thought they called it dry land, but these forests weren't turning out to be dry at all. Hesitating for a moment, I ran deep into the woods for cover. In Clearwater State Park, I found a large pine with dry needles giving me a sorely needed bed. My eyesight seemed to work as well in my human form giving me some small sense of comfort in my alien surroundings. Exhaustion drove me down into unconsciousness.

I was woken to the presence of a stranger. I gave a startled response to the anchored experience of awakening to a body gravity held firmly in its grasp. Then concern gathered concern as I grew more aware that a strange man was trying to get my attention.

"Miss, are you okay?" He had a deep voice that triggered a response between my thighs. His musky odour called on me to take him whole. Like other males of the species, my strong mating instincts played my chords like a compelling melody on a harp. My senses were too dulled to smell him over the smell of tree resin and damp leaves. But I was aware of my body shivering from cold.

The clouds had dispersed and a half moon hung just above the treeline. The night sky was beginning to purple as dawn hinting it's days greeting.

The man towered over my huddled form draped over my backpack and umbrella spread over curled legs. His skin was a reddish brown henna. His hair was as black as the night sky. His eyes were a dark earthy brown. I couldn't judge his height, but sensed he was larger than myself and solidly built. I was stronger than I appeared, but there was a good chance he could be stronger than me. He wore cut off trousers that rode low on hips. I was sorely tempted to make them drop. I could see in the darkness his nostrils flaring followed by surprise at me. I didn't know how sensitive humans sense of smell was, but judging from his reaction, he could smell my arousal even as I shivered.

I reminded myself that I couldn't afford to seek a mate and clamped down on my baser instincts. "I am well sir." Still his nostrils flared and his head tilted inquiringly. It would seem that he was a rather astute human. He was already aware of something unusual about me. "Rain stop. I leave." My voice seemed detached, communicating again through the air. It was still a fresh sensation this first week on land.

"You're cold. Where are you heading?"

"Thorks."

"You mean Forks." I observed his upper teeth and lower lip meet as he pronounced the town. I had some confusion between my f sounds and th sounds. I would need to practice them.

"Forks." I nodded. His body was rigid, with his shoulders drawn back. He didn't trust me. He suspected something.

I tucked my umbrella into my back pack and pulled it onto my shoulders. "Goodbye." I gave a shy smile and silently prayed as I turned my back to him. It went against all good instinct, but he had a life times experience traversing land. I had only days. It was best that I presented the least amount of threat as possible. A hand touched my shoulder. He had crossed the space between us silently.

"Where are you from?" He asked softly. I studied his face realizing that we hadn't planned nearly enough. I wasn't aware that humans asked such questions. The only dealings I was aware of between mankind in conversations had been violent or for reproductive purposes. He wanted information.

"Why?"

"I found you lying in the forest suffering from exposure to the elements, you're traveling on foot to a destination a full day's walk away and English is your second language. Yes, I'm curious." His face was a mask of calm in the darkness and I sensed he had more to list but wasn't sharing with me.

"You call authorities?"

He shook his head. I wanted to give him a cover story. But I really didn't know enough about these people to make a credible story. A spoke other human languages just as poorly as I spoke English. I had little knowledge of geography and countries. I had to say something.

"I American." I frowned nodding my head, willing him to agree with me.

He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at me. That wasn't a convincing sign. "I'm sure. Which state?" He folded an arm over his chest and resting an elbow and holding his chin in the palm of his hand as though anticipating a humorous response.

"This state." I tried to sound indignant. I was never very good at acting.

"What's the name of this state?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish while I struggled to think of a state name. "Doorsaid?"

He burst out laughing and I might have been tempted to join him if I wasn't sorely disappointed that I had clearly failed so quickly in my first interactions with people. The Pawn shop proprietor had made so many assumptions so quickly, the exchange had run smoothly and quickly. The cooked food shop had pictures to point at that had made things so easy. I had thought that I had things under control. But now things were quickly spiraling out of my control.

"I'm sorry, that was too cute!" He wheezed trying to regain his composure. I wasn't expecting a fragile man to expose me so easily. He should be melting under my call begging for release or begging for me to allow him to live. It seemed ungainly to be at his mercy. "The name's Jared." He offered me his hand. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do with his hand so I frowned trying to imagine what I should do with it. Tap it? Kiss it? Hold it to my cheek? What did he want? He smiled wanly. He pulled his hand away after waiting awkwardly for some time.

"N-n-nova." I was cold. It seemed strange to me that I was used to far colder temperatures in the ocean. But I was experiencing deep chills shaking me at this temperature.

"Christ, can I warm you up already? I won't expose you to authorities I promise. Just let me take you to Kim, we'll have you fed and well rested in no time." He didn't appear to be a threat up to this point. I decided that the best thing to do was to trust him. I held his eyes, my instinct to seduce and take him roaming the back of my conscious thoughts. Unlike other men, he only seemed vaguely aware of my hold. I shoved the primal predator back into her cage when I realized what I was doing and nodded my assent.

"Great!" Without warning he wrapped an arm around me and pulled out one of the many contraptions I had seen people hold to their ears and speak into. "Hey babe, could you-"

"Already on it." Another male voice joined the first. An even larger man approached. He looked much like Jared only the details in his face were different. "Seth's on his way from Forks after a visit to the Cullen's." His eyes met mine and intently focused on guarding my instincts more carefully. "I'm Sam." He added quickly.

"Nova."

"Nova?" He frowned. "That's a... different... name." I shifted uncomfortably in Jared's burning hot arms under Sam's hard stare. Were humans really this warm? I thought we were supposed to be the same temperature. At the same time, my cold bones enjoyed thawing quickly in his heat. And his scent! Musky and woodsy, unmistakeably virile. Delicious. Images of riding him to ecstasy and finishing with leading him into dark waters danced through my head for a moment. While my dark urges might want to get carried away, I had explicit control over my rational mind. I reminded myself also, that this man had been different. When I had slipped, I hadn't had captured him in a haze. He was different.

While my many thoughts had whirled through my mind, the two men had been talking over my head. The spoke quickly and used terms that I was unfamiliar with. I suspected that they were speaking in a code for privacy.

Some time passed before a car came to a stop in front of us. It was silver and in the crack of dawn it's silver coat gleamed viciously. Doors opened and I felt apprehension flow over me. A moving vehicle. I was going to get into a moving vehicle. I hadn't anticipated this. Jared kept an arm around me eased me into the car. I was shaking again but it wasn't cold anymore. It was like attempting to put my hand in a vampires mouth.

"Shush, shush. It's okay honey. I won't let anything happen to you." He pulled me onto his lap behind yet another large and muscled man. The car smelled as sweet as vampires. "Come on, you should be excited. You get to ride in Dr Fang's Saab." Jared attempted to encourage me. I buried my face in his neck, overwhelmed by foreign surroundings. I had to release all control and allow my body to be moved. I huddled into Jared as I had once huddled into my mother. The fearful tremble almost violent.

"Who is she? What's wrong with her?" The man sitting in front of us a wheel asked.

"This is Nova. A confident and amusing young woman... until she got in the car." Sam answered distantly. "Seth, just drive the car."

I didn't look to see what happened.

"Yes sir." His voice was cheeky.

Another AN: So was this just too ridiculous to keep up? I promise, she'll kick ass later, but this is all new to her right now. Let me know if you want me to continue.


	2. Balancing Act

AN: So there seems to be a little interest in this story. I'd appreciate a beta, so if you're interested, please let me know. I'm sure there's glaring mistakes in the first chapter, so you can see what I need help with.

Obviously I'm not Stephanie Meyer, I'm not averse to lemons.

Jared had told me about himself during the drive. His full name was Jared Cameron and he had a girlfriend called Kim. He then proceeded into a soliloquy of her beauty, kindness and incredible sweetness. I would make a point to meet this deity. By the time I could see a small cabin set in the woods, I was considering coupling with her myself, given his enthusiasm.

The cabin had pretty flowers hung from rectangle containers at the windows and a covered wooden open entrance to a door. It was another home that didn't resemble my safe black haven. More barriers dividing mankind from the elements. I supposed I would need to divide myself from the elements soon too. The Sun Goddess had risen into the sky and I thought sadly how at home I would be welcoming her to a new day in prayer right now. All powerful and all knowing, she smiled down on me benevolently despite my failure to worship her.

Sam opened my door and I grasped the door frame to assist my balance as I pulled myself out of Jared's lap. I saw a group of six young men, approximately my age looking at me in awe. My mind shrunk from the attention but the ever opportunistic Siren sought a mate. She hungered for these fine examples of manhood. My eyes dilated, my heart sped up and I felt my temperature rise. The Siren playfully strutted past their wide eyes and I retained enough control to keep her from approaching them and embarrassing myself any further. I was going to need to gain a tighter leash on my impulsive Siren. As it was, my baser instincts was rather pleased with the male attention, anticipating a successful hunt.

Following Jared's amused lead, I entered the creaking door. I was entering the belly of the beast. An actual home of actual humans. How had this come about so quickly? I wasn't adequately prepared but I couldn't bring myself to exhibit further weakness.

The cabin revolved around the kitchen. Bluntly cut wood and worn furnishings seemed to watch me attentively. Without the water of life to cradle them, they needed many belongings. And standing in the kitchen was their Queen. Scars down her cheek indicated that she had fought despite her quiet demeanor. Any human that had survived such an attack as her scars indicated, I would be wise to be wary of. I sensed full respect from Jared, Sam and Seth towards her. She had similar colouring the men but was the picture of soft femininity. She paused from her work in the kitchen for Sam pulled her into a loving embrace and dotted her face with many intimate kisses. With that, she turned her gaze on me. I politely avoided eye contact until I had bowed my head to her.

"You must be Nova! It's nice to meet you!" She offered me a warm smile that I returned to the best of my ability. I felt inner pain as she resembled Electra, my mother. Gentle and calm, she was her own haven of peace. I longed for my mother's comfort in this strange land. She might only be human, but I missed the ease and comfort of being in a place where my instincts weren't calling me to do things against my better judgement. I longed for the camaraderie and acceptance of many females. Maybe I could rebuild that in my new life? Was that possible? I hoped so.

"I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancè." She returned too working in the kitchen. Fiancè, was it another word for a deity or sovereign? I wasn't familiar enough with the workings of a kitchen to guess what she was doing. I eagerly moved forward to observe her labours; I would need to learn to prepare my own food in my own kitchen once I found lodging. I noted her exchanging a look of surprise and intrigue with Sam. "So... how did you come to be stranded in the woods? Wait, before you answer that, barbecue sauce or apple for the pork chops?"

"Pockchups?" My comprehension was better than my spoken English, but I could not recall pockchops.

Her smile broke ever wider. "I'll go with apple to surprise you then. You didn't run away from anywhere did you?" Her high voice was reassuring and achingly familiar.

"I make big mistake. I'm deport- no, no right word. Right word ... eject?" I displayed forcefully pushing against the air. "Push out." I just felt safe to tell her anything. The past day and night alone on the road was the longest I had ever spent from my own kind. I had never spent so much time alone. I was dying for a friendly comforting face. I was sorely tempted to tell her everything.

"I'm sorry. That must be hard for you." She expressed a sympathetic look around her scar and I could almost forget the three men and standing nearby.

"Why were you... pushed out?" Sam inquired with a stoic face pulling me out of my brief respite. I was reminded that I was an outsider and he was gathering information.

I stared at him deciding much more carefully what I could share with him. Finally exhaling, I realized that I didn't want to share any information with him. Goddess help me, the more he pushed me the more I could see that he was a threat.

"I think the word you're looking for is banished. That's quite unusual these days." Emily inserted herself gently, offering me chopped vegetation from a flat wooden block. I felt myself relax as Sam backed away with an admonishing look from Emily. "You don't seem like a trouble maker to me. What could you do to get into so much trouble?" She was warm and kind and friendly and I could melt right into her.

"You no belief me."

"Try me." She said seriously. I stared at her while I thought about it. I wanted to. Maybe I could explain a round about way. She felt familiar and motherly. Like home, my people. But I needed to learn so much more and I wouldn't betray my people anymore than I already have.

"Can't. Cut long yarn short. I almost kill someone." I decided I should at least tell them the worst of it.

She looked taken aback. I was disappointed, but I shouldn't be.

"How?"

How should I answer that question? With my hands? I wouldn't say that. "It's complicated."

She gave me an understanding nodded and continued to move gracefully around the kitchen. Sam had sent away the men standing out front of the cabin.

"So, where are you from?"

Having given the subject more thought, I decided that my people were most aligned with the islands. I was quite familiar with the islands culture. "Northern Mariana Islands. I grow up with Chamorro." I hoped my blatant lying wasn't as obvious to everyone else as it seemed to be to me.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Could someone look that up for me please?" Emily cooed. I looked up at the ceiling but couldn't find anything. I looked around to see no one else was looking at the ceiling.

Seth and Jared were laughing at something until they saw Sam behind me and Seth immediately left. These people were strange.

"How did you get here?" Emily asked conversationally. She seemed to easily continue conversation while working on something that appeared to be complex to me.

"Swim." I answered pre-occupied as I watched her carefully. She laughed and then the room grew quiet. She mixed liquids and powders in containers and cooked them in pots on the cooker. She pulled cooked meat out of the door of the cooker. As time passed, many men came into the cabin. I was struck by how similar they all looked to each other. They teased each other and yelled rambunctiously. They were like soldiers who had spent a great deal of time together.

We were settling down to eat when Seth entered. "Jared, she was telling the truth. She's American. She's from near Guam." He flashed me a big smile and I felt myself relax. Finally, I had a decent cover story. "Matriarch society huh? You don't look indigenous." I shrugged unable to explain that away. It was better they made assumptions about me rather than be caught in a lie. "I read that your mother's brother raise children. Uncles have the role that our fathers play in our lives."

"My mother has no brother." I pointed out. "My father had his own people." I hoped that explained enough. "Here?" It was better to learn their ways and direct attention away from me.

The men were shoveling food back so quickly I had barely had a chance to put any food on my plate. I ate a lot at home too, but not so quickly and I was sure I was more polite. I focused on being grateful that they were feeding me. There were just so many of them. Seven faces whose names I didn't know. I had been introduced, but the names had slipped away as quickly as they were called. I did know Sam, Jared, Seth and then Emily.

"The man and woman start a new family here. Traditionally, the man was in charge." Jared explained.

"Emily look in charge to me." I observed aloud. The table paused with some wide smiles and Emily's skin darkened nicely as she tried to hide her face. I couldn't guess why.

"Interesting observation." Sam benevolently at her.

"Who's joining me cliff diving?" Jared changed the subject. A raucous unanimous consent was reached.

"You'll love it!" Seth told me.

My stomach dropped, I could not go in the water. There wasn't any way to leave the water with legs instantaneously. "No." I shook my head adamantly. "I find lodge and job in Forks." I was sticking to the plan and distracting them from the cliff diving.

Sam and Jared looked between each other. As though trying to make a decision.

"What qualifications do you have?" Emily asked helpfully.

"Quali-?"

"What can you do?" She reframed the question for me.

"I shrugged." I didn't have any idea where to begin.

"There's not a lot of unskilled jobs around here. Do you mind if I ask why you need to go to Forks? Do you have someone you're going to be staying with there?" I sensed the table listening in on our conversation despite low conversations.

"My mother come here for me. I wait one year."

"After breakfast, I'll take you down to an elder to see what they can do for you." Sam decided.

"Why are you helping?"

Sam and Jared tensed. "Just a sixth sense." I didn't like the sound of that.

By the end of the day, I was renting a room in Tiffany Call's house in La Push at a rate I was assured was affordable. I hadn't met her son yet. And so I awkwardly waited in her living room at the a clock ticked on the mantel. She had made hot, strong, bitter drink that she called coffee and offered me what she called cookies; they were sweet tasting disks.

Tiffany was an attractive woman, I would guess that she was in her early to mid thirties. She had shoulder length black hair, light brown eyes and light skin. The carried an anxious atmosphere about her that called me to want to protect her. I sensed that she had had some rough years. From the pictures, she didn't appear to have sisters or a mother or other adults to help her. It seemed to be just her and a shy looking boy. I hoped that maybe we could be close. Maybe we could fill a gap of sisterhood in each others lives. But judging by the gaping void between us so far, I had my doubts. My English was limited and she appeared to be unsettled around me.

The house was decorated with many floral patterns. I thought it nice to be surrounded by flowers. It suited Tiffany perfectly.

She left me in the living room to make dinner telling me to watch teevee. I wasn't sure what teevee was, so I watched out the front window at the empty street. Each house lining the street was divided by space, keeping the humans living quarters far apart. At home, we clustered together inside of a vast space. We didn't want more space. We liked to touch. And yet the humans seemed to avoid touching. I wondered what else was different. If I spent long enough periods for enough years, I could become one of them. Could a time ever come when I would want to be one of them? I just didn't want to be alone and could never return to the Sirens. But if I didn't join the humans, I would always be alone.

I felt like crying. Alone or divided in neat little cells. Couldn't I go back and leave that nice Mr Vampire alone?

That's when a tall, dark and handsome man walking up the street turned down the walkway. I noticed that this group of men, spent their time shirtless. Most of the men I saw aside from this group, opted to wear shirts. They seemed oblivious to the weather and they were warmer than everyone else. Was it possible that it had something to do with the creatures that kept vampires out of La Push?

I stood back from the window as he walked through the door. "Embry?" I asked. His eyes trailed down my body quickly before he raised his eyes to smile at me.

"That would be me! And you must be Nova. Our new boarder. Did you already bring everything up to your room?" His low voice reverberated through me. I was tempted to seduce him for a moment before my sanity won out.

"She just had a back pack. Poor girl!" Tiffany lamented from the kitchen.

"Travel light?" I wouldn't call the large bag traveling light. I didn't used to travel with anything. I decided to keep that little gem to myself.

"I got a call from your Calculus teacher Embry; I'm not happy! We will be talking about that later. Now, take out the garbage for me, dinner will be ready in five minutes." Embry looked up and appeared to be having a pained conversation with the ceiling. Again? Why would people reference the ceiling? I looked up at the ceiling intently but couldn't find anything up there but white paint.

Embry paid me an odd look and then grinned. He walked with slightly stooped shoulders as though to melt into the shadows. I followed him as he took black plastic sacks out to the street. I noticed that quite a few houses had done the same. I wondered was the purpose was of this. Was this a trade? What would the Call's receive in return?

He was rambling something about school and attendance. It seemed to be of importance to everyone except Embry.

Soon we were sitting down for dinner of spaghetti. It was sufficient. The Call's attempted to make conversation. I paid close attention wishing to improve my English.

At the end of dinner, all I really wanted was to bathe and sleep. Excusing myself, I went upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I was looking forward to a much better bathing experience the shower in the change rooms in Hoquaim. I submerged myself under water as my skin shimmered softly to a familiar pattern. It was heavenly.

Through the water I heard a knock came at the door. "Honey, will you be long in there? I was expecting you to take a short shower. But that sounds like a bath." Tiffany asked the door in her hand wringing manner. I felt as though I had been caught with blood on my hands. I pulled my head out of the water quickly. Panic struck and I let out an artless squeak that in no way resembled a human voice. I threw my hands over my mouth recoiling from the sound of my voice echoing off the tiles.

"What was that?" Embry was clearly worried. "Is something in there?"

"I'll be-" I cut short as my voice was still too high and tight. Only dogs would hear that. I cleared my throat and tried a few octaves lower for a human voice. "I'll be just a minute. I'm just washing my hair."

"Thank you sweetie! I'll give you fifteen minutes." I heard her walk away.

Embry waited suspiciously close to the door. I held my breath waiting for him to walk away or break the door down. But he did neither. "Nova, can we talk when you come out? I'm calling Jacob while I wait."

I nodded nervously before realizing that he couldn't see me. "Yes, Embry." I said breathlessly exhaling my held breath. How was I going to dry off in fifteen minutes? I felt dizzy.

I'm undecided if this should be an imprint story. Could you vote in my poll? Those that are interested in me continuing, please leave a review. I'm drifting here because I'm really not sure if the concept is so weird that it just doesn't work. I'm trying to see if I can give this an edge of reality. And slowly shift her view of men as disposable. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Domination

**AN: Thank you reviewers! I needed the encouragement. There seems to be interest in an imprint story. I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Saga, I would not be writing on Fanfiction for free.**

After taking deep breaths to calm myself down, I set to work. I pulled the plug and flipped out of the tub. I took the large towel and began to viciously rub down my scales. It hurt, but it needed to be done. I could feel tears prickling the back of my eyes and heat building on the back of my neck. What would it mean for me if I was caught? What would humans do with a sea creature that they didn't believe in? I couldn't answer that question. I was terrified of the unknown. Would I be ostracized? I'd already been banished from the water. Where would I go from land? Could I hide in rivers and lakes? They couldn't compete with ocean in depth and hiding places.

My skin shimmered silkily before my eyes and I felt all of the tension lift from my shoulders as my legs took form. I had taken these legs for granted. It was clear how valuable legs were on dry land. There wasn't any way to escape on dry land without legs. I would get up with the Sun Goddess in the morning and thank her properly.

There was a knock on the door causing my head to whip around to see if they opened the door. "It's been fifteen minutes and Jake's here. My Mom's coming down the hall, can you come out please?"

"Could I dress first?"

"Oh, I guess. I thought you were getting dressed. I'll see you in just a minute." I carefully pulled on my wet clothes that I had splashed at some point during this misadventure. There was a hairbrush on the counter and I tried to quickly pull it through my hair. Unfortunately, I had too much hair and submitted to the realization that I needed to go back downstairs with knots in my hair. After quickly doing what I could, I grasped the door handle, took a calming breath and opened the door.

Then I shut the door. I wasn't ready. What were they going to talk to me about? Could I answer any of their questions? Would they expect me to betray my family's secrets? Could I betray my family's secrets? Did I owe them any answers?

I didn't like a single one of the answers to my questions. There was only one thing for it. Run! I opened the door and snuck to the room I had left my bag in. I pulled my back pack on and slid the squeaky window open. With a last look around the room to see if I had forgotten anything, I threw my leg out the window and carefully- Or not so carefully. I was ungracefully dangling out of the second storey window by one hand. Yet another undignified squeak escaped my throat. Would anyone hear me doing an exemplary impression of a dolphin out here?

My feet hit against the side of the house before I slipped into a free fall. I braced myself for impact that never came. I didn't want to open my eyes. The reason for this was worse than breaking a leg. I'd been caught both figuratively and literally.

I scrunched my eyes tightly wishing him away. I heard two male voices laughing. One I recognized as Embry.

"I'm sorry." I still didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see his reaction. As though if I kept wishing hard enough, this would all go away.

"I'd rather you explain than apologize." The husky voice of the man holding me spoke. He sounded bitter and hurt. But it seemed to be a habitual issue and not something he personally felt for me. I chanced opening my eyes and look up into black tunnels of exhaustion. And then, those tunnels became further away. His black eyes seemed to shift like he had been spinning and was struggling to find his center of gravity again.

"Oh shit!" Embry whispered. Rescued from the man's eyes I looked to Embry who was cursing under his breath.

"What?" I asked. The man put me down. He was larger and more imposing than Embry.

"This can't happen now! I've lost Bella to that fucking leech, we just had a show down with the Volturi last week and I need a fucking break!" He stormed at Embry who seemed to agree with him on every point.

While they talked, I inched away. He was big and scary and shaking all over. I eyed the road. The angry man went off on a long diatribe about his life and blocked Embry's view of me. I took off running. I couldn't help that my feet flew in every which direction as I tried to balance on my new legs. It's harder than it looks. My heart was beating out of my chest and I wasn't sure if it was the running or the anxiety that made me feel like I was about to collapse into a blubbering mess.

An arm snagged around my waist, swept me around turning me back to the house. I screamed unfortunately at the wrong pitch and broke a couple of windows. "Ow! I think my ears are bleeding!" Embry exclaimed. I could see the angry man now calmed down and holding his ears in pain. "We needed to talk to you before. Now we need to have a talk." Was there a difference? I didn't particularly care. I saw a small trickle of blood running from the man's ear. So I screamed at the same window shattering pitch. Embry's hand snagged my mouth and people were coming outside to see what was happening. I was being carried away while they told people I was mentally unstable and that they would take care of me.

"Embry what is going on?" Tiffany rebuked him.

"Ow!" I bit him, causing him to yelp.

"Let me go!"

"Embry James Call, put that girl down this instance! I taught you better than kidnapping!" Tiffany began hitting Embry over the shoulder with her shoe.

"Ma! Stop! We just need to talk to her!" When he failed to release me, she headed for the phone.

"Miss Call, please don't do that. Don't you trust us at all?" The angry man pleaded with her in a soothing intonation. To my dismay, the tension released from her shoulders and she put the phone back.

"Traitor!" I hissed at her. Embry and the other man's amusement incited more anger. Just as I gasped to scream at them again a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Please don't do that, you have no idea how much that hurts." Embry pleaded with me. I watched Tiffany head upstairs, which absolutely amazed me. Her son was kidnapping me and she was walking away from the scene. I'd haunt her in the next life after they killed me and threw my body to the sharks.

"I wonder if she'd hurt vampire ears? How awesome would be if your imprint had a defence against vampires?" I stiffened at the word vampires. "Oh... We're kidding! Can we just talk to you a minute Eloi?"

"Don't call her that." Angry man insisted.

They sat me on the couch and now I was being held on Angry man's lap. I folded my arms and glared at them with my chin tucked down, refusing to look at them.

"Hey, I'm Jake." Angry man introduced himself finally. "Can you tell me why your voice isn't human?" I avoided looking at him. His chest was bare and hot and the Siren was telling me to lick it. I shifted uncomfortably, pressing my thighs together. Strangely, both men started sniffing the air.

Embry had a giant silly grin on his face. "I think she likes you Jake," he said watching my face.

"He's pretty." I admitted to Embry, then glared at Jake. "Still bad man! Let me go!" I was disheartened when this only served to amuse them further.

"You hear that Jake, you're a very bad man. Dude, she's sweet!"

"Knock it off Embry! We don't need to upset her more." He glared at his friend before turning his eyes on me. I felt my breath catch for a moment and my knots in my stomach. The Siren was about ready to straddle him and ride him to ecstasy. Tempting, but my rational mind was determined that that would get me into more hot water. "I'm taking you very seriously honey. Now, I don't know what your story is and I won't press you for it. But your English is limited, you've admitted that you don't know anyone around here, it doesn't look like you have much in the way of money and you could use a little help. Am I right?" He used the soothing tone that one would use with their child. I didn't like being viewed as a child, but I did like his undivided male attention.

I answered him with a subtle nod.

"I don't think we're going to find you any jobs right now to pay rent. You can stay with me. I promise we'll take care of you until you get on your feet. How does that sound?" He appealed to my common sense. He was beautiful and strong and confident and he wanted me to stay with him. After his angry outbursts; I didn't want to stay with him. He could blow up and kill me at any moment.

"You angry man. I'm not go with you Jake. If Embry not have me, I still leave." The mood in the room became sober.

"You're serious?" He asked with a hurt look on his face. I nodded slowly, scared of what he would do next. "It's official, fate hates me!" He set me down on the couch and stormed out of the house. My chest heart with his pain. I couldn't guess why. I didn't need him.

"Well... that didn't turn out as well as I hoped." Embry commented awkwardly.

"I leave bag here, go for walk on beach."

Despite his obvious reluctance, he shrugged.

It was twilight and the road was lacked street lights. The trees were demonic and I shuddered at their shadows. I could see despite the lack of light, but the shapes in this darkness were different from home. With the new smells and sounds, there wasn't any comfort for me in the dark. Scurrying to the beach, relief eased my fears and the temptation to run and dive into the water tugged on me. My voice floated over the water singing my heartache to the sea. My home was in sight and yet I couldn't go. Doomed to watch the waves calling my name with each tide.

My sorrow and anguish filled my song, rising and falling with the ocean. Hopelessness was my harmony and she tugged and pulled me down to the depths of my pain. I purged myself of despair feeling my pitch perfect notes sickly enough elating my vanity. It was small consolation in this depressing time. My song choked off and I broke down in tears. I wanted to jump in the water but I couldn't. I started kicking at the rocks on the beach dementedly.

Before I could hurt myself hot hands gripped me and a husky voice hushed me. "It's okay, I've got you. Nothings gonna happen to you honey. Let me take you back to Embry's." He continued to speak nonsense to me. None of it was true. Nothing was okay because I could never go to my home again. In a year, I might be able to return to the water. But the Mariana Trench could never be my home again. Electra, Salacia, my family were cut off. I wouldn't wake entwined in them ever again.

I felt myself being carried away from the salty air before sleep overcame me.

I was burning. I had the same vampire's head in one hand and is body in the other and I was shoving them into the volcano. My hands were burning in the heat. But when I pulled them away, instead of healing like they were supposed to, they continued to burn white hot. The burn spread up my arms and continued through my entire body.

Hot and heavy. I woke up with a burning hot man wrapped around me. He was going to roast me alive. I struggle against his weight. I couldn't lift him but eventually manage to roll him away from me. This didn't accomplish anything as he rolled back to me and possessively wrapped a leg around me. His enthusiastic manhood pressed against my hip bone.

The Siren didn't give me a chance to think. She wasted not time taking the hot male specimen in her bed. She rolled him onto his back, straddled him and rocked her pelvis against his hard penis. She felt a pull to him and she was more than happy to accommodate the impulse. He moaned appreciatively and brought up his hands around my waist. My mouth probed his and soon we had a battle for domination. The Siren didn't like how insistently he battled for domination. She took his wrists and pressed them down into the bed and my hips rocked down harder on his bulge. I felt his body shiver before my body was flipped onto the bed and was in a supine position with him centered between my legs. I pushed against him. This position was much too vulnerable for us.

"I will not submit!" I hissed into his ear and slipped out from under him. I stood by the door and he lay on the side of the bed looking stunned.

"That felt fucking great!" He sighed lying back in the bed.

"You like it?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh huh." He answered like a winsome toddler.

I stepped closer to the bed and slowly bent over him. I took a long breath at his neck breathing in his delicious scent. I could almost bite him.

"Good." I purred leaning in to kiss him. As soon as his tongue tried to dominate again I viciously bit down. "Because you won't kiss for long time." The metallic taste of his blood on my lips greeted me victoriously.

I heard a pained moan. "Uew kithed mwee." Jake pointed out.

I opened the bedroom door and pointed outside while staring at him. I almost felt bad when I saw the look on his face. But honestly, he didn't own me. I was free to mate with whoever I chose. He had no claim on me and my instincts didn't like him acting as though he did.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before begrudgingly leaving.

"Wirthwit." He muttered.

I knew I couldn't sleep after all of that and proceeded to masturbate alone in bed remembering his happy groans. He had felt amazing between my thighs. I could still feel him hot under me and his blood on my lips long after he left.

In the morning, Embry had a difficult time making eye contact with me. He had an impish grin on his face that I felt sure was at my expense.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well."

"You didn't need Jake to give you a hand getting off to sleep in the end huh?" He asked watching my face but quickly looking away when I looked up.

"He came to my bed, but I handled myself." I answered looking him in the eye.

His mouth dropped open as though I had something shocking.

"Breakfast?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

He took an immense amount of time to respond. His brain seemed to be working very hard to figure out a puzzle.

"Errrr... yeah... cereal?" He offered. I looked down and saw that he had a bowl with food inside that matched the food on the cover on the box. I looked around and saw that other food containers had pictures of food on the outside. It made sense. Until I saw him opening a bag and pouring into a dish on the ground and a cat running up.

"Not healthy." I commented. He didn't answer but looked between me and the cat confused. "Bag of cat. Cannibal not healthy." His entire body rocked with laughter.

My face brightened in embarrassment. Finally, when he managed to stop laughing, he asked me: "Where on earth are you from? See the label on the bag says Cat food. It's food for cats." His voice softened seeing my distress. I couldn't read the label. Books don't hold up well in the ocean. None of us can read. We didn't need to. At least, not until now.

"I look for work today. Will you help me please?" It seemed like a safer line of conversation than wherever he was leading.

"Nova..." No, he was going to keep pressing the matter.

"I'm not hungry. I'll be back for lunch okay?" I made a line for the hallway. He nodded inquisitively. I left determining that I would need to learn that later. It was just one more burden for me right now and I needed more time before I was ready to tackle it.

One step out of the front door and rain began pouring down. I turned around and walked straight back into the house. Time to adjust priorities. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, rain coming down hard. Maybe I'm hungrier than I thought." He smiled brightly as though relieved and we I tasted Honey Oats for the first time. Sweet, wet, creamy and crunchy. I was definitely a fan.

**Another AN: How was it? Please let me know what you think. I see a lot of readers. Help me out here.**


End file.
